Giving in to Temptation
by sesshoumarusmoonbeam
Summary: He was your best friend. Even your hero, in a sense. Which just made your developing feelings all the more wrong. But with the weight of passion on your shoulders, why not just give in?


**Disclaimer:** I no own nada! Do not sue! mumbles Jeez, freakin stupid lawyers… sweatdrop You didn't just hear that! Just don't sue, ok!

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! I'm just not really in the mood to continue writing my other ficcies, so I'm going to attempt a good one-shot. I've always wanted to write a Kurama one-shot, but never got around to it… Well, here I am! LEMON WARNING! B-cuz I'm a hentai… 6,6 Enjoy! Review!

**Giving In to Temptation**

"Come on, Kurama!" you said, tugging at his arm. "We're gonna get rained on!"

He glanced up at the sky with a smirk on his perfect face. With the action, his fiery red hair fell in waves down his back. He lowered his gorgeous deep green gaze back to meet your angry (color) eyes. "No, we won't! Will you stop worrying?"

Just as the words left his mouth, you felt a few raindrops fall on your cheeks, making you even angrier at the red-haired man. "Can't you feel that!" You pointed to your cheek where one drop was currently streaming down your jaw.

He chuckled, the sound washing over you like a flood of heat. He was so infuriating with his overly calm attitude and always bright smile. That damned smile could make you melt in a heartbeat. Minamino Suichi was one of the best friends someone could have, and you praised Kami that you were able to share in his friendship. It wasn't until a few months later that you found out about Yoko Kurama. He thought you would be disgusted. If possible, you fell in love with him even more.

Love. Who knew that you, of all people would find love in this situation. Before Kurama, you didn't think there was very much out there for you. Your father, who was your last family member that you knew, left you at the tender age of thirteen. You were put up for foster care, and grew up that way until you ran away from your late foster parents at the age of seventeen. It was a stupid idea, yes, but it led you to Kurama.

It was late one night, and you were roaming a local park, hoping to find an inn of some sort to stay at before it got too late. Unfortunately, you were followed by a gang of thugs that attempted to rob you of the last bit of yen you had and perhaps to get their way. Luckily, however, Kurama was able to rescue you before you were too severely injured. In his kindness, he allowed you haven in his apartment where he lived by himself. It was a nice gesture that you had never really known before. After a week or so, you found yourself a job while you recovered. When you offered Kurama pay for the time he let you stay, he just shook his head and smiled.

"You needed it. I'm not one to let a lady in need suffer if I can do something about it." Then, he flashed that trademark killer smile that always managed to break your heart.

You were positively ecstatic when he asked you to stay with him. When he found it complicated to convince you that it wasn't necessary to pay rent, he half-heartedly agreed. Now, it has been at least a year. Somewhere along the lines of becoming someone that was your best friend, someone that supported you, and even protected you, you grew to love the kitsune. He was unbelievably addicting, in ways that you couldn't even possibly describe. After a while, you stopped looking at him as just your best friend, but more a man that was untouchable-beyond the reach of someone like you. How could you possibly be with him? He was the epitome of perfection-body and soul.

You snapped back from your thoughts of the past when a gentle hand was placed on your shoulder. "--? You okay?" His deep, silky voice asked, the same heart-wrenching smile on his face.

Your eyes widened at the sight of how close he was. "Huh?" You pulled away quickly, a blush riding on your cheeks. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go, okay! I'm really not in the mood to get wet." You walked faster towards your apartment, your heartbeat pounding madly in your ears. Dammit, he should really start getting less sexy. He was getting very tempting.

He was so irritating, being so collected all the time. It wasn't until the rain decided to crash on your heads that he seemed to finally get what your point was. "Shit!" he yelled behind you, running to catch up to your shaking form.

A grin made its way across your lips. "I told you so."

His emerald eyes only narrowed at you. "Yeah, yeah. Come on." He wrapped an arm around your waist, to your great dismay, trying to shield you with his jacket.

You felt the heat burn your cheeks, despite the cold of the water that was sticking your matted (color) hair to your face. You were so relieved when you made it to the main door of the apartment building. In your eagerness to leave and catch the movie before you left, you had forgotten your door keys, which you cursed at that very moment. In your frustration, you didn't notice Kurama's wide smirk.

**Kurama's POV**

She was greatly amusing, to say the least. I was having a great time watching her expressions change like a rollercoaster ride. She was just so spontaneous, and it sent my blood into a frenzy. Many times I found myself fighting for control with Yoko. He refused to sit back let me take things slowly with the girl that had so surprisingly lit up my life. She appeared without warning. It didn't take long for me-and apparently Yoko too-to warm up to her. She had a sweet nature but at the same time was feisty and stubborn. I wasn't aware of it until Yoko presented it to me in a long lecture-I was falling for her…

When I felt her begin fuming about the key to the building door, I smirked. I could hear Yoko in my head, telling me that I would be a fool to pass up such opportunity. I could only agree. It was time to enlighten the tempting little onna about exactly how enticing she was.

You could feel the amusement practically radiating from his firm body. Damn him! He was finding this predicament funny! You could feel your shirt sticking flush to your body, failing to notice that your shirt was white. Well, now it was see-through, but you didn't notice it as a problem until you turned to him, his chest pressed against yours.

'Oh, great Kami…'

**Kurama's POV**

I felt her supple young breasts press against my chest. She looked up at me with a venomous look in her (color) eyes. "What the hell do you find so funny!"

She was a pretty good actress, I have to give her that. I could smell the arousal that now strongly laced her pleasant scent, but she proceeded to act like nothing was up besides the fact that she was greatly frustrated with me.

I just shook my head and shrugged. "Nothing. Forgot your keys?"

You glared daggers at the soaking wet man-err… youkai-that stood before you. You ignored the fact that your nipples were now poking against your shirt, a pink tinge working its way to your cheeks. "Yes, for your information!" Without another word, you reached down his pocket, shocking him and effectively wiping the grin off his face. Finding the metallic surface of the keys, you yanked them out of his pocket and opened the door. You only gave him an evil smirk when your eyes met again.

Your victory over the kitsune was cut short, however, when your vision went a bit blurry, feeling the cold take over your body. Before you knew what was happening, you were in Kurama's arms and he was barging through your shared apartment's door. Working as fast as he could, he laid you on the bed, working on removing your drenched clothing. However, before he could, you lifted your hand and clamped it upon his arm. "Iie. I'm fine."

He shook his head in argument, but before he could do anything, you were on your feet on the other side of the bed. He stood up, albeit a bit shakily, his eyes glued on yours. "--..."

"Don't -- me, Kurama! You're just as bad off as I am!" You walked towards the wide open door, using the walls for support as you made your way to the bathroom. It was a bit hard, since you were more than a little lightheaded and your vision was still blurry. You knew he was following you but paid it no mind. He was being very annoying, and the less you had to deal with him today, the better.

**Kurama's POV**

I watched her limp to the bathroom, her stubborn streak showing with every step she took. She seemed like she couldn't really see straight, and when she entered the bathroom, she almost hit the tile floor. Luckily, I caught her in time.

"You're just being stubborn! Stop it!" I pulled her close, my hand moving to her hip and up, under her shirt. Damn, I was getting hard already. She was soaked in the rainwater, just as much as I was, but she still looked stunning. Wet strands of her long hair were falling across her face and shoulders, the rest cascading around her back. I didn't think it could get worse until I saw her eyelids slide over her (color) eyes, hiding them from my view. I felt my cock come to life when her breath hitched, then she released it in a soft, breathy moan.

All coherent thoughts flew out of your mind at his burning touch. His hand, so soft and gentle, reached to your hip and he began lifting the sopping wet material of your shirt up. Not being able to control yourself, a half-bitten back moan escaped your lips, your eyes sliding shut at the sensation of his hands on your soaked body. Kami, he felt so hot. He was front-to-front with you, which only made the feeling of heat pooling between your legs even stronger. Damn him. Damn him to hell. If he didn't stop, you would just have to give.

**Kurama's POV**

Yoko was pushing to get out, but I held on to the last shreds of my sanity, hoping that we would regain knowledge of what we were doing before it got drastically out-of-hand. That idea, however, was shot to the many levels of hell when one of her hands flew unconsciously to my shoulder. I was barely aware when a groan made its way from my throat, but I knew I had to have her.

Your arousal tripled when you heard the low, masculine groan that spilled from his throat. You allowed yourself to be pulled up, and you reflexively wrapped your legs around Kurama's waist to keep you up. Your eyes opened, expecting to see his piercing green gaze to meet yours, but instead, you found molten gold eyes burning into your eyes. With a gasp, your lips were claimed, only making you close your eyes again and relish the feel of his silky lips against yours. His tongue ran gently across your bottom lip, enticing you to open, and as a response, a throaty moan came from your mouth, which he only took as an opportunity to enter your wet cavern.

Dear Kami, what a skilled kisser he was. He made sure to caress each inch of your warm mouth, as if memorizing every dip and rise. It wasn't until he was completely satisfied that his tongue finally twined with your own, enticing it to play. The kiss was so passionate and demanding, as if he was drinking from your mouth, swallowing your moans. Much to your disappointment, the tightening at your chest let you know that a breath was needed.

You opened your eyes, confused to find that his eyes were back to their emerald hue. A small smirk crept to his perfect lips, making you wonder what it was that seemed to attract him to you-of all onnas out there. His hand, which was still resting on your stomach lifted the shirt fully off your head, throwing the wet garment aside without much thought, leaving you in your (color) lace bra. Another moan crept through your swollen lips when you felt his hand move to the button of your constricting jeans. Feeling unfair that you were the only one getting undressed, your hands flew to his shirt, tugging at the offending cloth with a frustrated huff.

He chuckled, which sent a bevy of goosebumps settling on your arms. He lifted his arms and allowed you to remove his shirt before you completely ripped it off. With a groan, he picked you up. Your legs tightened their hold around his hips, and you felt him kneading your butt while he made his way out of the lighted bathroom to the dark hall. He paused when your hand wandered down his perfectly chiseled chest and abs, your fingers running lower still until they came to stop at the edge of his drenched pants.

The breath was temporarily knocked out of you when he pinned you to the wall right outside of the bedroom, his large hands moving to your still-covered breasts. He kneaded them gently, sending chills running down your spine. His lips descended upon your neck to place butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin, nipping lightly every now and then. You couldn't stop the constant moans that echoed from your throat, the sensations Kurama was drawing from your inexperienced body completely overwhelming your mind.

"K-Kurama…" you breathed softly in his ear, your lips moving with their own accord as they kissed and sucked on the lobe. "I-I give up…"

That made him completely stop his ministrations, pulling a disapproving whimper from you. "Nani?" His voice was husky, and his beautiful eyes were glazed over with lust.

You didn't realize tears were coursing down your cheeks until you felt him lean over and lick them away, the intimacy making shivers crawl down your back. "I give up, Yoko Kurama. I can't take this anymore."

He placed a chaste kiss on your cheek, and he pulled back, a defeated look on his face. "I see. Gomen nasai, ... I hadn't meant for it to get so far." In his mind, Kurama could hear Yoko muttering threats for stopping his fun.

You unwrapped your legs around his waist and stood on them shakily, meeting his eyes with your (color) confused ones. "K-Kurama?" Your voice was soft, and you were trying your hardest not to fall on the floor in sobs. Your head was tilted down, knowing that he was looking at you and not wanting to meet that mesmerizing gaze of his. "I-" You mustered up all the courage your small frame could provide, your mouth barely moving as you spoke. "I-I love you." A sob wrenched itself from your body as the words poured out. Here you were, spilling your heart to a half-naked male kitsune that could cast you aside with a wave of his hand.

Your breath hitched in your throat, however, when his finger hooked under your chin, lifting your head so that you were face-to-face. Without warning, his lips crashed down on yours, the kiss so short but extremely meaningful. When he finally pulled away, he wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his hard body. One hand cupped your cheek, a smile forming on his face. "I'm glad you feel the same… Aishiteru, ..."

That was all he had to say. You were quickly thrown back to your previous actions. Both of his hands now braced your hips, and he used his strength to pull you back up where you were before, long legs arousingly wrapped around his hips. He made his way quickly into the bedroom, shedding his pants and only leaving his boxers. He placed you gently on the bed and you let your legs fall from around him, the feel of him settled between your legs bringing your arousal to a whole new level.

'Why the hell is she in her pants?' Yoko complained in Kurama's head. In response, the red-haired human counterpart unbuttoned your jeans with practiced ease, undoing the zipper while he slid it down your hips. His hands moved over your outer thighs, over your knees, and to your ankles. With a startled gasp from you, he tugged the denim off your body, freeing your creamy legs for his burning eyes along with your (color) lace panties. He moved back down to you, claiming your lips in a searing kiss. You gasped in his mouth when you felt his throbbing erection against your inner thigh, the sensation extracting another guttural, feminine groan from you.

You felt like such a wanton thing, but his hands on you, his wet body sliding against yours was too much for your body to bear. His hands moved from your hips to your breast, which were now somehow freed of your bra. How that happened, you didn't know, but you hardly cared. You did care, however, when one of his hands began tweaking your already taut nipples. His lips left yours to travel down your jaw and neck, eventually landing on the tawny peak of one of your breasts while the other was continually showered with affections from his hand. You could only throw your head back and cry out when his teeth clamped softly down on your nipple, then laving it with his tongue. You whimpered with loss when his hand left the other mound, only to moan when you felt it slip your panties from you. You were left feeling cold when he lifted his body from you to toss your underwear aside, then felt the heat crash back when his mouth moved to the other breast to do the same as it did to its twin.

Your hands, which were gripping his sleek, red hair before moved down his chest, exploring hungrily. You had never known these types of sensations before and could only take it as it would come. You allowed your hand to caress his heated flesh, spread over taut muscles. He let out a groan that was more akin to a soft growl, fueling you to continue your search. You didn't stop until you came to the waistband of his boxers, growling yourself at the offending garment.

He raised his head from his tasty treat when he heard your growl. If possible, he became even harder with the sound from his onna. With a smirk on his handsome face, he removed his boxers and they joined your undergarments on the floor. Without waiting for another heartbeat, his lips found yours again, and he groaned into your mouth when your petal-soft touches landed on his stiff, throbbing member. He was just aching to enter your silky depths, but had to make sure that you were pleasured before he would see to his own needs.

With a smirk against the creamy skin of your neck, his hand moved from your firm stomach, followed by his tongue. He left a trail of wet kisses around your navel, his tongue dipping in briefly before continuing its prospect. When his hand and mouth finally reached their destination, all you could do was throw your head back and scream. His fingers pried your moist folds apart, finding your small pearl and rubbing it teasingly. His lips landed delicately on your womanly petals before moving lower down to kiss your inner thighs, his hands prying your legs apart.

With movements that had you swimming, two fingers entered your wet channel. You called out his name, hands gripping his hair tightly and keeping his head where it was while bucking your hips into his face shamelessly. His tongue, the wicked thing, had found your clit, ravishing it like a delicacy with long, rough strokes. His fingers pumped, slowly at first then more vigorously. You felt a coil begin tightening in your belly, wanting yet not wanting it to spring loose. You could do nothing, however, when it finally burst, leaving stars dancing in front of your closed eyes. He smirked against your hyper-sensitive skin when your head flew back and his name rang from your ruby red lips. Right when you were at the peak of your release and you thought you couldn't take any more, his amazingly talented tongue took the place of his fingers, delving into you and making you scream your pleasure. When you reached another mind-blowing orgasm, he greedily lapped up the juices that flowed out, making sure not to miss a drop of the sweet treat.

With a sly grin, he prowled back up your sweat-covered body, making sure to worship you with kisses along the way. "Mmm… So good, koishii…" You could only sigh in muddled response. His voice was rough and almost bestial, and you could only guess that his full youkai form was fighting to take control. His impressive erection was now poised at your entrance, teasing you by rubbing against your clit but not penetrating.

"Nnnnggghh…" you moaned incoherently. You arched up against him, imploring him to enter you and fill you. That was all you needed to feel complete. When he refused to comply, one of your hands flew to his manhood, gripping it in your hand. "N-now… K-Kurama."

His eyes widened at your demand, but you failed to notice when he finally thrust into you, though not fully. When he reached your maidenhood, he froze, fighting the urge to pound into the softness like a madman. He captured your lips again, the heat of his lips playing havoc with your already overloaded senses. With a mutter of an apology against your lips, he simultaneously surged his hips forward, effectively breeching your veil of innocence and filling you to the brim.

You could only groan in both pain and pleasure. You bit your lip to keep from sobbing, but felt your kitsune lover licking the tears from your cheeks. He leaned down and began whispering apologies to you, his soft voice providing some comfort. He had grown still yet again, which frustrated you. In an attempt to convince him to move, you lifted your hips against his, taking him even deeper and pulling a loud growl that vibrated through both your chests. He began pumping then, slowly but earning your breathy moans of approval. You pulled him tightly against you, hands tangling in his red hair. You felt him continue his ministrations to your breasts while his hips continued the languid pace. He was enjoying the tight clenching of your heat, growls and groans vibrating from his throat. "Nnnggghh… So tight…" he murmured hoarsely in your ear, nibbling tenderly. You could only moan as a reply.

It wasn't enough. He was moving too slow. The pain you initially felt had vanished, leaving behind an ache that was driving you nearly insane as it grew with each slow pump. Whining in annoyance, you lifted your hips forcefully, sending him-and the full youkai Yoko-into a frenzy. He renewed his thrusts, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in to the hilt. He took you in almost demonic speeds, leaving you gasping and groaning in pleasure, his name leaving your lips like a chant. You felt the coil from earlier form in your lower belly again, but this time, it was much stronger. Your jaw clenched as you felt it wanting to release. With another thrust, you felt the coil burst in an exploding orgasm, sending you to paradise, your mouth fallen open in a silent scream. You felt Kurama's scalding seed shoot deep into your womb, filling you with unbelievable warmth, your name like a possessive proclamation on his lips.

Both your bodies went slack at the feeling, Kurama's weight settling gently over you with his head nuzzling your neck affectionately. You were both panting, chests rising and falling rapidly to try and catch your breaths. He pulled you over him while he rolled over.

"Kami…" he muttered between shallow breaths. You watched him open his eyes with a loving smile on your face. He looked positively sexy like that.

**Kurama's POV**

I looked down at the small onna that lay in my arms, her scent enveloping me like a favorite blanket. She looked lovely, her aura radiating love and face lit up with the aftermath of lovemaking. "Aishiteru, koishii…" I whispered to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Her smile widened. It took my breath away. "I love you too…" she responded, laying her head on my shoulder. I listened to her breaths even out, and felt calm wash over me. I had never known to be at such peace with myself. With another kiss to her forehead, I closed my eyes and followed my koi to the land of dreams.

**A/N:** WOOT WOOT! OMFG! I DID IT! You have no idea how proud I am of myself! I wrote this all in one night! Granted, it's now 5:32 in the morning, but it was well worth it! Damn. I've never written such a detailed lemon! This is my very first! I personally liked it… But I'm dying to know what you hentais out there think of it! I'd love some reviews! I don't care what you say, just tell me if I did something right/wrong! I just like the fact that I actually wrote one! runs around and cheers Okay! I'd like to get at least a couple of hours of sleep, so I'm gonna go now! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Arigato! 6,6


End file.
